The Sun Still Rises
by StormbornQueen
Summary: The life of Oberyn Martell in a modern day AU. Has plenty of Ellaria and our dear little Sand Snakes as well! Was in the "A Song of Ice and Fire" book category, recently moved to "Game of Thrones" TV show category.
1. Ellaria Sand

Author's note: So this is my first real Game of Thrones fanfic, based on my favorite character Oberyn Martell! I just adored Oberyn in the books, and Pedro's performance of him on the show was fantastic, so that led me to start writing little drabbles about him and his family. The love he has for Ellaria and his girls is unmatched, so I thought it'd be fun to put them in a modern day AU. We'll go through the Sand Snakes growing up, and all the troubles that modern day Westeros has to offer. I have changed a bit of the characters ages, as I just found the stories easier to write with my own set ages. I'll try to incorporate book events into my drabbles, but a lot of them will be little scenarios I thought of. Reviews are always welcome, enjoy the story!

**The Sun Still Rises - Chapter 1, "Ellaria Sand"**

It was an unusually cool morning for a summer day in Dorne. The sky was bright and clear, the wind light but welcoming. The grass had recently been cut, the smell still in the air, lingering with that of fresh squeezed lemons and the slight aroma of horses. The fountain had been scrubbed so that the dark marble of a spear piercing the sun shone in the light of the morning. The barns and arenas beyond the fountain were immaculate, with horses hanging their heads lazily over their stall doors.

The events of the day had yet to start, but Oberyn Martell could already hear his older brother Doran shouting commands in the main arena, breaking the easy silence of the morning. Stepping into the shade of the covered arena, Oberyn could see his brother sitting in a golf cart, already done up in his suit and tie. Oberyn hopped over the white fence and cockily strode over to Doran, leaning against the golf cart.

"You know brother, if you had set the jumps like I'd suggested yesterday, you wouldn't be having this problem."

"Good morning to you too, Oberyn," Doran responded bitterly.

"No need to get grouchy, I think the course looks good. Challenging."

"Good. Perhaps today another team will win and be able to wipe that cocky grin off your face."

"That stung, truly," Oberyn said, giving his brother a fake pout. "I intend to win the jump-off today, just as I've done for the past several years," he added with a grin, turning and walking from the arena, ignoring his brother's smart remarks. He headed for the second barn, where he housed his personal competition horses. He didn't like the idea of having a massive party at the family estate, but he very much enjoyed the thrill of winning the horse jumping competition against the opposing teams who had travelled from all of Dorne to try and best him. Doran considered it a great opportunity to find new partners for the family wine business, as after the horse competition finished, the wine tasting took place at the Martell mansion. However, Oberyn had long detached himself from the family wine business and taken to doing whatever he wanted. He'd probably hang around the mansion for a bit and chat, maybe try the new wines his brother put together, but then he'd leave and head straight for downtown Sunspear, the hot spot for a Saturday night.

Entering the barn, Oberyn walked to the stall of Zeena, his prized mare. She was a typical Sand Steed; her body slender, her legs long, and her coat a metallic gold. He slipped on her halter and led her out of the barn, hoping to get a quick glance at the teams that had arrived the night before. He saddles Zeena quickly, fitting her in black tack, with the bright orange Martell sigil embroidered on the saddle pad. He mounts and they walk to the barns housing the visiting horses.

Different banners hang from almost every stall, signifying which stable the horse and rider compete for. Oberyn spots the gold quill on light and dark green checkers, the banner of the Jordayne stable; the yellow and orange flames of Uller stable; the gold hand on gyronny red and black of Allyrion; and the black portcullis grill over sand of Yronwood just to name a few. There's others, belonging to the smaller stables. Anders Yronwood is the only one Oberyn truly cares about though, seeing as he's the one who's always come closest to beating him.

Rounding the corner of the last barn, Oberyn nearly collides into another rider, but the rider reins her horse in and steps aside while Zeena tosses her head in the air, breaking Oberyn from his musings of beating Anders Yronwood.

"My apologies, my lady," he says, bowing his head.

The other rider laughs. "I'm no lady, my prince."

Oberyn eyes her curiously. She seems so familiar, yet he doesn't know her name. And there was something about her that just captured his attention, made her so intriguing and so appealing to the eye. Her mount is a vibrant dapple grey, his neck thick and arched. She wore a loose, long sleeved yellow blouse with white riding breeches and black boots. Her hair fell in easy waves down her back, its black tresses mesmerizing. Her eyes were almost as black as his own. At that moment, he decided that he must know her name. Before he gets the chance to ask her her name though, she's urging her horse forward and a young Jordayne boy is calling for his attention.

He turns to the boy quickly and mutters "Just a second," before turning Zeena around, but it is too late. The rider is already gone, lost amongst the many grooms pulling horses from their stalls and readying them for competition. He curses under his breath and turns back around, trotting Zeena past the boy and heading for the small tent that houses the beverages for the event. As was his custom, he needed to drink some wine before the start of his jumping classes.

* * *

The gala started later that evening, with even more people in attendance than the horse competition earlier that morning. The great hall of the mansion had been turned into a dance floor, with a string quartet in the far corner. The dining hall was full of different wines and cheeses for tasting, the kitchen a bit chaotic with cooks preparing the dinner, and the back patio littered with tables and chairs set for the said dinner.

Oberyn stood in one of the many guest rooms on the third floor of the mansion, adjusting his tie and listening to Obara tell his other daughters a bedtime story of the Children of the Forest. She changed the words a tad, making the story a bit more frightening then it really was, and Oberyn chuckled when he heard a gasp from Tyene. He turned to them, all lying on the bed, eyes wide as they stared at Obara.

"I don't think those are the exact words, Obara," he grinned.

"I'm just making the story more interesting! Miss Fern's version of the story is boring."

Oberyn regarded his eldest daughter, who had just turned 9 last month. She was ever the fire he was, whereas Nymeria was already poised like a lady at age 7, Tyene was as innocent as a butterfly at age 5, and young Sarella was all giggles and smiles at age 2.

"Miss Fern is old and wise, she knows many good tales and lessons that you should all remember," he said, looking at each of them. They all giggled and nodded their heads. Miss Fern was one of Doran's nannies that watched over his own children, but it seemed wherever young Arianne and baby Quentyn went, Oberyn's little Sand Snakes followed.

Oberyn turned back to the large mirror and finished adjusting his suit. He didn't plan on staying at the gala very long, and it had been arranged that his girls would stay the night with Arianne so that he could go about his usual weekend routine of crashing clubs in downtown. He turned back to his daughters.

"I'll be gone most of the night, so you all be good and don't cause too much trouble, got it?"

He was answered by four series of "got it!" and he moved to kiss each girl on the forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Oberyn sat with Doran and his wife Mellario at the front table during the feast, idly wondering how long a damned dinner could take, seeing as it had been an hour and dessert hadn't even been served yet. A few individuals had come up to sit next to Oberyn and Doran throughout the dinner, making light conversation and business inquiries. Oberyn was rather tired of it all already, and found himself thinking of the rider from earlier, and wondering if she too were bored at this dinner.

After dessert, Oberyn left the dinner table and made his way around the pool to the back entrance of the grand hall. He'd make sure to find Anders Yronwood and taunt him for winning the horse competition earlier this morning, then find his favorite butler Edwyn and have him bring his car around.

Entering the hall, Oberyn maneuvers through the many dancing couples in search of Anders. He spots him dancing with Myria Jordayne in the far corner, but someone standing a ways behind him catches Oberyn's eye; the rider from earlier whose name he did not know. She was standing off in the corner, chatting with Larra Blackmont. Oberyn didn't hesitate in moving swiftly in their direction.

"Ladies, lovely evening, is it not?" he asked, coming to stand next to them.

"Oberyn! How nice of you to join us," said Lara, and Oberyn smirked as he picked up on her sarcasm. "I must be going to find more wine now, excuse me." She shuffled away, holding her empty wine glass in the air.

"I'm afraid Lara's had a bit too much to drink already," said the rider from earlier, her dark eyes regarding Oberyn as he turned to face her.

"She's a lightweight, can't hold her alcohol," he said with a chuckle. He turned so that he stood directly in front of her and outstretched his hand. She placed her slender hand in his, expecting him to shake it, but he instead brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Oberyn Martell, part owner of this fine establishment," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

Her eyes sparkle as she gives a small curtsy. "Ellaria Sand."

He didn't release her hand, instead pulling her towards the other dancing couples. "Lovely to meet you Ellaria. Care to dance?" he asked with a charming grin. He gave her a quick glance, appreciating the contrast of her deep orange colored dress against her olive skin. It had a low neck line, but was long and flowy, almost sweeping across the floor. She wore silver bangles on each wrist, and her hair was tied up to expose her long neck. Her eyes were a vibrant copper under the light of the chandeliers, her thick eyeliner and dark eye shadow adding more flavor to her already exotic features.

"I can't turn down a prince now, can I?"

"Oh, I'm no real prince. Varys just has too much fun giving everyone of high status these lousy nicknames in his damned magazines."

"Prince Oberyn has a nice ring to it though," she says, placing her left hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose it does. So, Ellaria, have you been enjoying yourself this evening?" He moves his right hand to her waist and they move into the flow of the other dancers.

"Your estate is rather extravagant, and the wine is fantastic. The stables are my favorite, though there was a rider this morning that was utterly oblivious and almost ran right into me," she replied, giving him an easy smile.

"He sounds like he was preoccupied…but I'm sure he was very handsome, yes?"

"As only a Dornish billionaire should be, though he did seem to of lost his ability to speak."

"That only happens when he is in the presence of a very beautiful woman; the words just seem to disappear from his tongue for a few moments. Though he's had quite a bit to drink tonight, and his confidence is out-the-roof."

"Ever the viper," she whispered, thanking the gods above for her tan skin, as she could feel the heat rush to her cheeks.

"I find my brother's parties rather dull. I was planning on going downtown, I know this club that is the best spot on a Saturday night. Might I ask if you'd care to join me?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Shall we leave now?"

Oberyn grinned and dropped his hand from her waist, pulling her with the other hand towards the front doors. "I think you and I will get along very, very well, Ellaria Sand."

* * *

**P.S. **I'm not very good at writing first chapters, so I'm sorry if this was dull/cheesy hehe. It will get better, I promise.


	2. Feeling

Author's Note:Ok I promise Sand Snakes will be here next chapter hehe! Please review.(:

**Chapter 2: Feeling**

Oberyn pulled up to the curb, glancing out the windshield to the building that towered above. As expected, the lights on the twelfth floor were still on. No, she wasn't expecting him, but Oberyn had to get out of the house before his brother drove him absolutely insane with all the talk about "growing up" and "finally stepping up to accept the family name."

He stood from the car and quickly rolled up the sleeves of his red dress shirt before shutting the door and walking into the apartment complex. The lobby was empty, _"As it should be on a Tuesday morning at 2:32am," _he mused, stepping into the elevator. It seemed to take ages before it finally stopped at the twelfth floor, and it only took him moments to get to door 1224. He knocked lightly, leaning against the doorframe. He heard footsteps stop at the door, then a muttered "Fuckin' Oberyn," before the door was pulled open. He gave her one of his dashing smiles that he knew was her weakness, but her face remained apprehensive.

"Oberyn Nymeros Martell. Are you aware that it is 2:30am? A call would've been nice, I nearly jumped out of my seat when I heard the knock on the door."

"Sorry lover, but I needed to get out of the house. Not even sure where my phone is. I just needed to see you," he replied, giving her a small smirk as he moved to cup her chin. Her eyes looked tired, her hair pulled in a sloppy bun.

"Very well, come inside." She ushered him in and shut the door, then brushed past him as she walked back down the hall. "Make yourself at home, I just need to email this report. I'll be right back."

He nodded and looked around the room. He'd never been in her apartment as they'd always crashed at his place. The room he stood in was obviously the living room, with a bookshelf taking up a majority of the left wall and a black sectional couch to his right, facing a flat screen TV. He spotted the kitchen beyond the bookshelf, the area small but clean and modern. Peering down the hall, he saw the edge of a bed in the last room at the very end, with two shut doors on the right wall.

He took a seat on the couch and examined the room closely. Everything was modern with sharp edges and smooth surfaces, the structures all being made of dark wood and glass. A few paintings of landscapes and flowers hung on the wall, their colors soft. The floors were also of dark wood, with a red rug underneath the coffee table and a red runner going down the hall. A large pair of windows were to his right, magenta drapes pulled aside.

"Lover?"

He looked away from the windows, Ellaria walking towards him. He admired the slight sway of her hips, the way her pink satin robe seemed to flutter behind her as the light from the kitchen illuminated her dark tresses of messy hair.

"Did you want to talk about your fight with Doran?" she asked, coming to stand beside the couch.

"How'd you know I fought with Doran?"

"When don't you fight with your brother?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and giving him that coy little smirk that he loved so much. He reached out and grabbed her waist, pulling her down to sit next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, bringing her legs underneath her. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"It was nothing really, just another one of his lectures about how I need to grow up. And to think that _I _went out of my way to help him with the finances tonight! We'd been at it for hours, a man can only take so much," he said after a moment, idly stroking small circles on her abdomen.

"I think Doran wants you to take on some responsibilities with the wine business. I think he's too overwhelmed, doing it himself."

"He doesn't do it himself, he has workers that he pays out the roof for. He doesn't need me."

"I think differently," she said, turning and raising her eyes to meet his. "I think he values the family name too much, and wouldn't trust his duties to anyone else unless they were a part of the family. That's how it's always been with the Martell wine business, has it not?"

Oberyn remained silent, regarding her for a moment. He didn't want to think about his family responsibilities now seeing as that was what he was running from in the first place. So he instead crushed his lips against hers, his hands moving to undo the bun and let her hair fall down her back. She pushed against his chest though, breaking the contact.

"Oberyn," she whispered, placing her hands on his cheeks. "You can't run from this forever. Doran is your brother, and he needs you. I know it's been hard, loosing Elia. Hard on you and Doran both. But you have to accept that she's gone. You have to stop trying to live in the past, you have to think how Elia would want you to continue."

Oberyn looked away from her and rose to his feet. He walked a few feet before turning back around, a fire bright in his eyes that hadn't been there moments before.

"I wish it were that easy, Ellaria! I wish I could sleep at night without imagining her dying face, hearing her screams of terror as her children were murdered before her eyes! I wish I could go an hour without thinking how I'd exact my revenge on the bastards that killed her!" Here he faltered, bringing his hands to his face. His voice was no more than a whisper as he continued. "It was always easy with Elia around. She took charge after our parents died. She kept the business going, kept Doran and I from slitting each other's throats. She gave the family a purpose, a purpose that died the instant the bullet went through her skull. Doran, he tries to do it- tries to keep everything in order. But he can't, he fucking can't because he's not Elia and she's not fucking here anymore. I figured a long time ago it'd be easier to let him figure it out for himself, that things weren't going to work. I just- well, I don't fucking know anymore."

Ellaria stood and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his hair. "Things aren't always going to be easy, my love. That's why you have to grab onto the one's you love a little tighter than before and just push through it. I know you and Doran can manage the business, keep the family name from any shame. But you have to do it together."

Oberyn moved his hands from his face and looked her deep in the eyes. He realized then that he may be more than a little bit in love with Ellaria Sand. He kissed her soundly, then bowed his head as she kissed the few tears he had shed away from his cheeks. She rested her forehead against his, the two of them standing in the dim light of the living room, holding each other and simply just _being_.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before she pulled away and took his hand, leading him down the hall to the bedroom. She released his hand to change into her nightgown, and he simply shed his clothes down to his boxers. He climbed into the bed, pulling the white comforter over his body. Ellaria climbed in a moment after, and he pulled her against him, his right arm tight around her waist.

"Thank you," he whispered. She smiled and kissed his nose, intertwining her leg with his.

"Anything for my Viper," she whispered back, closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him. He watched her fall asleep, feeling her even breaths until he too was lulled into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Oberyn woke to the sound of the shower running and soft rays of sun dancing across his face. He lay in the bed for a moment, trying to remember where he was, turning his head into the white pillow and taking a deep breath. _Ellaria's_ he remembered a moment later, her scent of sandalwood and sunshine filling his nostrils and drowning his senses. He looked across the bed to the digital clock on the nightstand, cringing at how early it was; 7:07am. Never in all seven hells did Oberyn find himself awake before 9. He was more attuned to the night than the morning hours.

The shower stopped, and he sat up, resting against the headboard, waiting for Ellaria to come out. He closed his eyes, considering Ellaria's words from the night before. Perhaps it was time to try and come to terms with his brother. Helping him run the business would be time consuming, but it would give Oberyn a purpose, one that he thought he'd lacked ever since Elia had passed. As much as he hated to admit it, he wouldn't be young forever and had to start thinking about the future he wanted for himself, as well as the future he wanted for his girls. He was new to this whole "being a dad" thing, and he secretly hoped Ellaria would want to help with that as well. He wasn't very good with relationships that lasted past a one night stand, but Ellaria had been nothing but patient and sincere since they started seeing each other regularly. Perhaps it was time she met his girls formally.

They'd been seeing each other for roughly two months, which was rare for Oberyn, as he never really went back to any woman that had shared his bed. Yet there was something about Ellaria that made him want to never let her go. She was almost always on his mind, and his bed only ever felt right when she was in it. Sure, he hadn't known her long, yet at the same time he felt like he'd known her his whole life.

Perhaps it was because she was a lot like Oberyn; passionate, brave, but bearing a true gentle heart. And maybe because he had truly gotten to know her over the past two months. She'd shared his bed a number of times, but was always gone in the morning before the girls woke. He'd taken her on dates to fancy restaurants, coffee shops, the movies, and her favorite, the observatory. He learned that she was a daughter of Ulwyk Uller and one of his many mistresses named Harmen, and she didn't have a very good life until she turned eighteen and left Lys and her mother to attend college in Braavos, where she graduated with a degree in communications. She then left for Westeros to make a name for herself, and got in contact with her estranged father whom she now worked for. She loved animals, and often rode horses, much to Oberyn's delight. She was smart and intuitive, but easy to laugh and always wore a smile. She didn't take shit from anyone though, and always had a strength about her. She hadn't been in many serious relationships, and now at 29 her father was trying to marry her off to some wealthy man or another.

The opening of the bathroom door snapped him from his thoughts, and he gazed through half open eyes as Ellaria walked into the bedroom, clad in only a tank top and booty shorts, running a towel through her hair. Without makeup on, she looked even more the figure of a queen.

"Sleep well?" she asked, coming to sit on the edge of the bed beside him.

"Wonderful," he said, leaning in to give her a deep kiss. He savored the taste of her lips and pulled her closer to him. She pulled away several moments later, out of breath.

"I have to go to work," she said, kissing the corner of his mouth as his hands roamed down her sides.

"You can call in sick…"

"I would, but I have to give a presentation on that report I was finishing last night."

He frowned and moved to kiss her neck, but she was quicker and rose from the bed, moving back towards the bathroom.

"I have to get ready, lover! I do believe I'm free tonight though…" she said, walking into the bathroom.

"Good, because I want you to come over for dinner. I think," he stopped there, wondering if he was being too courageous, having her meet his girls, the _Sand Snakes_ as they've been so lovingly named. He wasn't sure how well they'd take to a woman who would hopefully become a constant in their lives.

"Think what?" she asked, her voice inquisitive.

Oberyn shook the negative thoughts away. "I think it's time you meet my girls. I think they'll quite like you really."

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed, coming to stand in the doorway as she applied her blush. She gave him one of those smiles, the one that reminded him of a sunrise; bright, welcome, and loving. "But only if you promise me something first."

"And that is?"

She crossed the room, sitting next to him again and setting the makeup on the bedside table. "Promise me you'll talk to Doran?"

"I promise."

"Good. Now, I do believe I can be a bit late to work, considering I can't miss…"

"Oh really?" Oberyn asked, his senses snapping awake and his lips quirking into a smirk.

She didn't answer, instead pushing her lips against his, her hands sliding down his bare chest. She smiled against his lips and Oberyn couldn't quite understand the feeling it gave him; the feeling of holding onto her and never letting her go, a feeling he hadn't really experienced before. _This woman will be the death of me_ he mused.


	3. The Water Gardens

Oberyn sat at his mahogany desk, tapping the stack of records before him with his pencil. He wasn't too thrilled to be doing paperwork on a Saturday, but Doran needed the contracts drawn by Monday so Oberyn figured he'd get it over with. They had just sealed a deal with Petyr Baelish the night before, agreeing to sell their wine in another one of his luxury hotels that would be opening up north in Winterfell in a couple of months. Oberyn did not particularly like Petyr; he often referred to him as "King of Shade" when speaking in private to his brother or Ellaria. The man was manipulative and cunning, and rather creepy. But their wine would do well in his new hotel, as it did in all his other establishments scattered around Westeros.

With a sigh, Oberyn sat up in his chair and stared at the stack of papers. A distant bout of childish laughter could be heard from the courtyard, just outside the window, making Oberyn suddenly lose any interest in the papers before him. He glanced at the clock, figuring he could use a break, and rose from his chair. The hall outside his office was quiet as he made his way to the backdoors. However, as soon as he stepped into the courtyard, he could hear several bits of laughter and the splashing of water, so he made his way to the pool. The late summer air was warm and the leaves of the blood orange trees around him rustled in the light breeze. Reaching the end of the courtyard, he looked to his right and smiled. Obara and Nymeria seemed to be racing each other across the pool, while Tyene was sitting on a pool float urging them on. Sarella was sitting on the first step of the pool, Ellaria sitting beside her, trying to adjust the girl's purple water wings. Lucy, the girls' Golden Retriever, was lying off to the side in the shade, her old eyes watching each of his daughters closely.

Oberyn walked to the edge of the pool, stooping down to crouch behind Sarella. The littlest Sand Snake turned to him, a frown on her face.

"Papa, why do I have to wear these?"

"I've told you, little princess, you have to wear them until you're big enough to swim by yourself."

"All princesses have to wear them," added Ellaria.

At that Sarella grinned. "Ok," she said, pushing herself off the step and doggy-paddling towards a pool noodle.

"That was easy," he said, sitting down and placing his feet in the water. Ellaria leaned her head against his leg.

"They're good girls. All so much like you though," she said with a smirk.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"A bit of both," she replied with a small laugh. The two of them sat and watched the girls for several minutes, until Obara and Nym started arguing over who had won their last race. Oberyn stood from his spot and walked to the end of the pool, crouching by the girls to suggest a rematch.

Ellaria watched them, a devious plan forming as she noticed how close Oberyn was to the edge. She swam slowly to the end of the pool, stopping next to Oberyn and holding onto the pool edge as Obara and Nym raced past her. Ellaria smiled and turned to Oberyn.

"Why don't you come swimming with us? You can take a long break from paperwork, hm lover?"

He moved so that his mouth was inches from hers. "I'd rather get it done now. Besides, I don't have my swim trunks on. Though, after you're done swimming, I'll probably be done. I'll even be able to help you take off that bathing suit top," he said in a husky whisper.

She moved her lips against his, her arms snaking around his neck. She broke the kiss after a brief moment. "No, come swimming now," she said with a devilish grin. Oberyn tried to pull back, but it was too late, because she was already pulling him into the water.

They both went under, surfacing a moment later, Oberyn's arms tight around Ellaria's waist as they tread water.

"Dad, you're wearing your regular clothes in the pool!" shouted Nymeria, who seemed a bit appalled. Obara and Tyene couldn't control their laughter, while Sarella just grinned from where she sat on her pool noodle. Ellaria was chuckling as Oberyn regarded her and his girls. He tried to keep a steely face, but he couldn't help himself from joining in their laughter.

"Well, now I've gotten my clothes all wet. Guess I should just stay out here to dry."

"Yes! Throw us in the pool, papa!" shouted Tyene, who flopped off her pool float and swam towards him.

Oberyn released Ellaria and got out of the pool, reaching down to pick up Tyene. She squealed as he threw her high. Soon all the girls were lined up, and Oberyn threw each of them in several times, their peals of laughter making him smile from ear to ear.

The day had worn on, and the girls continued to play in the pool. Oberyn was sitting in a lounge chair, Ellaria curled to his side and Sarella asleep on his chest.

"I think your girls are more so fish than snakes. They would swim all day if you let them," said Ellaria, her breath warm against his neck.

He chuckled and turned his head slightly so he could look at her, his right hand lazily running through her tangled hair that was still damp. Her brown eyes were luminous in the rays of the setting sun.

"My girls have taken well to you," he said softly. He had thanked the Gods above after dinner the night Ellaria had first met the girls, which had been a little over three weeks ago. They had all behaved themselves, and Obara hadn't been as rude as he had expected her to be. Sarella seemed to like Ellaria well enough, while Tyene and Nym got along with her really well. His sweet little Tyene had picked Ellaria flowers from the gardens last week, and asked Ellaria to braid her hair almost every day that Ellaria had come over. Nym thought Ellaria was beautiful and elegant, and poised like a lady. She loved the way she dressed, and often asked for her help in picking out her outfits for the week.

"I adore them, Oberyn." They lapsed into an easy silence, Ellaria drifting her eyes close.

"You're a good dad, you know," she added after a moment.

After everyone had eaten dinner, all the girls went upstairs to bath and agreed to meet back downstairs in the living room to watch a movie. Ellaria had grabbed all the pillows out of the hall closet and guest rooms, spreading them across the rug in front of the TV for the girls to lay on. Since the girls still hadn't come downstairs, she went in search of Oberyn, who was finishing his paperwork in the library.

Ellaria walked the halls of the mansion, her footsteps echoing against the high ceilings. The mansion had several different rooms, most of which she had yet to explore, the library being one of them. The entire mansion was styled in the old Moorish ways, with scalloped arches, colorful tiles, and light colored marble. To her, it was like a desert castle that sat below the beating rays of the Dornish son.

Rounding a corner, she found a set of doors open at the end of the hall, revealing the library. She walked in and gasped at the sheer size of it; shelves upon shelves of books and labeled boxes, a spiral staircase that led to a balcony that surrounded the room, the second story containing shelves that went to the ceiling.

She walked down the first isle, running her hand along the spines of the books, reading what titles she could. Some were in different languages, others so worn they weren't readable. At the end of the long isle was an open space full of bean bags, a few desks, and off to the corner, a loveseat set before a fireplace.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

Ellaria turned at the voice, smiling as Oberyn walked towards her, a book under his arm.

"Sorry to leave you out there, I finished a while ago. Got distracted by some books."

"It's alright lover, the girls still aren't down yet. How did you come to acquire so many books?"

Oberyn set the book on a nearby desk and moved to wrap his arms around her. "Most have been in the family for a long time. When Doran took over the main mansion, he let me bring all the books here, to the Water Gardens. Others I've picked up on my many journeys, and quite a few are from my studies as a surgeon and chemist. A few books on different languages, a few on plants and animals."

"You're a man of many talents, Oberyn Martell."

"That I am," he said with a chuckle. "How do you find the Water Gardens, my love?"

"Nothing short of paradise honestly."

He captured her lips as his hands slid underneath her shirt. He didn't know what it was about Ellaria, but he always had to touch her. Perhaps to make sure she was real, and she wasn't going anywhere. Or perhaps it was because her skin was soft and smooth, her scent enticing, her lips seeming to call his name and his name only.

They broke from their embrace only when a loud "Papa! We're ready to watch the movie!" sounded from down the hall.

"We'll finish this later," said Oberyn, smirking as he took Ellaria's hand and led her from the room.

"We better," she purred, following at his side.

They entered the living room, the girls all bouncing on their heels and looking at them in anticipation.

"Which movie should we watch? Frozen, Cinderella, or Jurassic Park?" asked Obara, her look devious.

"Bara, we are not watching Jurassic Park. Nice try though," quipped Oberyn as he and Ellaria took their places on the couch. Obara sighed and sat down on a pillow next to Lucy, looking to her younger half-sisters.

"Frozen!" declared Nymeria. Sarella shook her head in agreement while Tyene danced around singing "Let it Go". Obara sighed again but placed the disk in the DVD player and sat back.

As the previews were playing, Tyene moved to sit on the ground in front of the couch, before Ellaria.

"Ellaria, will you braid my hair? It's all tangled from swimming," she said, holding up a brush and elastic.

"Of course sweetling," Ellaria said, taking the brush and starting to run it through Tyene's long blonde hair.

"Me next!" said Nym, coming to sit next to Ellaria.

"Me too, me too!" shouted Sarella. "Then can we do Lucy?"

"You can't braid a dog's hair, Rella," said Obara.

Oberyn grinned at his girls, watching as Ellaria skillfully brushed and braided their hair into French braids. He would have to keep Ellaria here for school mornings, as he was never good with hair and picking out outfits, and, well, getting them ready for school in general. His mind wandered then, toying with the idea of having Ellaria here every night of every day.


End file.
